Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${7n+3+4-3n}$
Explanation: Rewrite the expression to group the ${n}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {7n - 3n} + {3 + 4}$ Combine the ${n}$ terms: $ {4n} + {3 + 4}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {4n} + {7}$ The simplified expression is $4n+7$